Ray Chase
Ray Chaifetz, better known by his stage name Ray Chase, is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Noctis Lucis Caelum in Final Fantasy XV. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2018) - Additional Voices *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019) - Rudy, Father Time (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Etrigan, Jason Blood *Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (2019) - Lead Bandit 'Shorts' *The Adventures of Chuy (2015) - Dog Catcher Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Atsumu "Yukiatsu" Matsuyuki *B: The Beginning (2018) - Keith Kazama Flick *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Kinoshita *Baki (2018) - Katsumi Orochi *Berserk (2017) - Mozgus *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Saburota Todo *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018-2019) - Iwabe Yuino, Hachiya's Friend (ep27), Tayori Kuroyagi *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Fyodor Dostoyevsky (ep24), Kurosaki *Carole & Tuesday (2019) - Ertegun *Charlotte (2016) - Yu Otosaka *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Oolong *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Additional Voices *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Tsukata Kanda *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Vlad the Impaler/'Lancer of Black' *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Bel *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Announcer (ep13), Assassin A (ep51), Bounty Hunter Boss (ep25), Geretta, Hanzo, Man B (ep2), Squala, Additional Voices *Ingress: The Animation (2019) - Antoine Smith *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Donobang (ep12), Heavy Lifter B (ep9), Loggins (ep16), Mafia (ep10), Mafia (ep20), Poco's Dad (ep8), Soldier (ep14) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (????) - Yellow Temperance (Announced) *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Tenkei Iwafune *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Doron, Sharrkan Amun-Ra *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Sharrkan Amun-Ra *Mob Psycho 100 (2017) - Tenga Onigawara *Naruto: Shippūden (2017-2019) - Fuushin/Nowaki, Shira *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Gendoh Ikari *One Punch Man (2016) - Doctor Genus, Puri-puri Prisoner *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Roswaal L. Mathers, Shopkeeper (ep2) *Sirius the Jaeger (2018) - Willard *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Howzer *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Howzer (ep1) *The Testament of Sister New Devil (2017) - Yahiro Takagawa/'Lars' *The Testament of Sister New Devil BURST (2018) - Yahiro Takagawa/'Lars' *Ultraman (2019) - Ace Killer, Black, S.S.S.P. Squad Member 2 (ep12), S.S.S.P. Techie 3 (ep13) 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Noctis Lucis Caelum 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Ace *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Zash *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - David Shield *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Gendoh Ikari *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Gendoh Ikari *Ni no Kuni (2020) - Bauer Linden *your name. (2017) - Shinta Takagi, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Metori Saiko, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *High Crime Area (2014) - Narration Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Death Rally (2011) - Tex Harris 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Alfonse, Gaius, Roy *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Marlon 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - MAYHEM Crewmember *Anthem (2019) - Male Player *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Rhys *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Duncan *Days Gone (2019) - Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - Doctor, Rescue Worker, The Craftsman *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2019) - Shadow of Yor *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Louis Gallois, Additional Voices *Fallout 4 (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout 76 (2018) - Jacob Lerner, Simon Gladwell, Supermutant, Additional Voices *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Indivisible (2019) - Latigo, Paidal *Killer Instinct (2014-2016) - Arbiter, Cinder *Left Alive (2019) - Ray, Ruslan *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017) - Evfra De Tershaav *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Lantern King *The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series: The Final Season (2018-2019) - Marlon *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Omega *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Mizuki Aihara *Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2019) - Gebel *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Klondike, Red Dog *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Bahus, Hanagata *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Fernand *Judgment (2019) - Keigo Izumida *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - The Master *Kingdom Hearts III (2020) - The Master *Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV (2017) - Noctis Lucis Caelum *NieR: Automata (2017) - Eve *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Additional Voices *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Genichiro Ashina, Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Soulcalibur VI (2018) - Heishiro Mitsurugi *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Daks *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Artorius Collbrande *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Cayenne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Edgar *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Edgar, Noctis Lucis Caelum *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - L Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 2011-2020. Category:American Voice Actors